Doli City
|name = Doli City |kanji = |romaji = Dōri-shi |located in = Republic of Rokario |manga debut = Chapter 199 |anime debut = Episode 85 (2011)}} Doli City }} ( , Dōri-shi) is a small city within the Republic of Rokario.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 199 It was in this city Gon and Killua first meet Palm Siberia, Knuckle Bine, and Shoot McMahon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 200 Overview Doli is a small densely populated city that is also one of the closest modern cities to the NGL and the main place where Gon and Killua train themselves under their Nen teacher Biscuit to fight against Knuckle and Shoot for the right to join the Chimera Ant Extermination Team. Plot Chimera Ant arc With the Chimera Ant hunt fiasco involving Kite behind them, Killua takes an unconscious Gon to the NGL border where he meets Chairman Netero and his companions Morel and Knov. The chairman informs Killua that there are two assassins waiting for them in the nearest city to the NGL and gives him two broken bamboo tablets. Furthermore, he states that whether they fight them or not is completely up to them, however, if they want to live as Hunters they have to take the assassins down. Killua takes Gon to the city and there he reads a note on a chalkboard with a message challenging the boys and Killua responds that they accept the challenge. When Gon wakes up, Killua is consoled by him and he states that he adamantly believes that Kite is still alive. Later, the boys return to the chalkboard and see that the message of the challenge has been erased. They are immediately greeted by Palm who introduces herself and takes the boys to a local cafe. She divulges that she's a pupil of Knov and the two assassins they have to face are named Knuckle and Shoot, both of whom are pupils of Morel and they both have to be beaten in one month's time. Meanwhile, in a restaurant in the city, Knuckle and Shoot plot their move and Knuckle believes they need to strike first and smoke them out. The following day Knuckle Bine openly declares his challenge to the boys around the city, though Killua ignores the brute's audaciously display and the two discuss the situation in a cafe. The boys return home and are then greeted by their Nen teacher Biscuit. For one month Biscuit has the boys rigerously train their Nen by having them use Ren perpetually for three hours and heals them when they expire with her Nen abilities, Magical Esthetician in conjunction with Piano Massage.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 201Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 202Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 203Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 204Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 205Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 206 Once she deems them fit to fight, the boys challenge Knuckle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 207Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 208Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 209 On the cusp of the end of the month, Biscuit does a private training session with KilluaHunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 210 and by the end of the month the two challenge both Knuckle and Shoot in a serious one on one combat for their broken bamboo tablet pieces.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 211Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 212 They lose however and are forced to return to Doli City.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 It's back at their home base in town, Gon is forced by an unstable and obstreperous Palm to fulfill a promise to go on a date with her due to their failure to beat Knuckle and Shoot, much to Killua's dismay. Afterward, the boys are contacted by Knuckle who informs them that they've found Kite.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 217 The following day Gon goes on a date with Palm and it all goes on without a hitch until he confesses his true thoughts. Aghast by the sudden turn of events, Killua tries to save Gon but is confronted by the Chimera Ant Rammot who seeks revenge against him and Gon. Killua, however, manages to defeat and kill the Ant by overcoming his brother's influence.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 219 By the time Killua finally catches up with Gon and Palm, he witnesses his friend being "punished" by his "girlfriend". So Killua rescues Gon from this predicament and Palm gives chase only to fail to catch up with them. This forces Palm to use her Nen ability to track them down and now adorned with rows upon rows of kitchen knives tries to chase after the boys again but is stopped by her mentor Knov.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 220 The following day Shoot furtively spies on the boys from afar.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 221 Trivia * The name of the city is transliterated as Dory City in Crunchyroll's version/translation. Intertextuality and References * In the anime adaptation, Doli square is based on Prague; especially noticeable in the aerial image showing the church and the square in front of it, very similar to Prague's Old Town Square and the Church of Our Lady before Týn. Translations around the World References fr:Dôri Category:Locations